Otis (Comic Series)
Otis is a character first encountered in Issue 9 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and is the boyfriend of Patricia, and a farm hand of Hershel Greene and his family. He also has a slight problem with racism towards the black survivors, specifically Dexter and Andrew. Pre-Apocalypse Greene Family Farm Very little is known about Otis before or as the outbreak began, except that Otis and his girlfriend Patricia narrowly escaped from Wiltshire Estates. Hershel Greene allowed them to stay at his farm. Post-Apocalypse Greene Farm Being a good-natured person, he took it extremely hard when he shot and almost killed Rick's son, Carl. Otis shot Carl thinking he was a zombie. Following the new-coming group's arrival on the farm, he associated himself with Tyreese in particular. The Prison Otis remained at the farm to look after the livestock while the surviving members of the Greene family left to join Rick's group at the prison. Otis would later follow, only to be stopped and ambushed by a massive amount of zombies. He would most certainly have died had Michonne not been roaming around looking for refuge. Michonne slaughtered the surrounding zombies until she and Otis were permitted access into the prison. Once he was safe, Otis joined the group; however, he was forced to end his relationship with Patricia after learning of her part in Dexter's attempted coup. He was later obligated to apologize to Patricia, seeing that he possibly wouldn't find another woman in his life. This was the last that we saw of Otis until his death. Death Killed By *Zombies After Rick, Glenn, and Michonne returned from Woodbury, they found out that the prison had been attacked by zombies. Otis was the only survivor killed in the attack. *Rick Grimes (Zombified) Rick finds Otis' mutilated and reanimated corpse after the prison attack, where Rick puts him down with a single shot to the head. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Otis has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Patricia When Patricia and Otis were introduced they were a couple but as things progressed they split up for a reason which is never stated in comic book. Shortly after Patricia tries to help the black inmates, Otis tells her he hates her and reveals himself to be racist against black people, but shortly after he apologizes and asks to be friends. Patricia is then seen saddened by Otis's death when talking to Hershel. Rick Grimes Rick and Otis seemed to have a stable friendship, at first Rick despised Otis for shooting Carl but after Carl recovered and Otis was shown to be feeling bad about it, Rick forgave him. Otis also defended Rick and the group after Hershel pointed a gun at Rick and kicked the group off the farm. Otis was later seen torn in half and his upper half was reanimated, Rick shouted in shock as he saw Otis and was shown to be saddened when putting him down, showing the two repaired the relationship and Rick did like him. Hershel Greene Hershel let Otis and Patricia stay on his farm, Otis helped around the farm and the Greene family became friends with him and Patricia. Otis tried to support Hershel after he had pointed a gun at Rick and kicked his group of the farm. Otis also volunteered to stay at the farm and look after the livestock until Hershel and the others at the prison thought of a way to move them over. Billy Greene Due to their living together during their stay at the Greene farm, Billy and Otis seemed to develop an Uncle-Nephew like relationship as seen with Otis and Billy patrolling the fences jokingly quipping each other about Billy's age. Maggie Greene Maggie and Otis appear to be on bad terms, more so on her side than his. She even once referred to him as "That idiot, Otis". Lacey Greene Although Otis and Lacey were never seen interacting, Otis cared about Lacey and it is assumed they would've talked while Otis stayed on the farm. This is shown by how Otis was seen at Lacey, Shawn and Arnold's funeral, saddened while standing next to his girlfriend, Patricia. Arnold Greene Although Otis and Arnold were never seen interacting, Otis cared about Arnold and it is assumed they would've talked while Otis stayed on the farm. This is shown by how Otis was seen at Arnold's, Lacey's and Shawn's funeral, saddened while standing next to his girlfriend, Patricia. Michonne Otis and Michonne rarely interact, but when they first meet, Michonne saves his life. Otis' racism didn't do any favors, but they have a stable relationship. Appearances Trivia *In an interview with UGO, Kirkman stated: "I think racism came about after he was introduced because I started to notice that all the characters were pretty nice except for an evil character that kills kids sometimes. I wanted to throw in some people that aren't evil but aren't so nice either. I've got some stuff planned for Otis now that should be pretty cool. But I realized that I had made a mistake in making everybody too friendly."Robert Kirkman Interview, UGO, Interviewed by Daniel Robert Epstein. *Creator Robert Kirkman wrote on Otis' death: "Otis wasn't buried because he didn't have much left of him and didn't die at a time when the burying would have been easy to do. There were tons of zombies to clean up...and Otis was a zombie...Allen and Carol weren't zombies." This is an error as Carol did in fact turn.Issue 49, page 29, "Letter Hacks". References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Undeads Category:Deceased Category:Greene Family Farm Category:Comics Category:The Prison